An Auslly Story
by write.sing.love
Summary: The Dawsons are visiting their family friends, the Moons in LA. But when someone from Ally's past shows up, what was supposed to be a nice trip with friends turns into two weeks of drama. Auslly AU. My first Auslly fic! Please read and review! Rated T just in case. Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the airport in Los Angeles, California. Sunlight shone through the huge windows. I could hear plane departures being announced. I saw all sorts of little restaurants and snack bars. AS soon as I eyed the Starbucks I snapped out of my trance. "Amanda, look! There's a Starbucks!" I yelled to my little sister happily while dragging her over to it. I got my usual Iced Hazelnut Mocha while she ordered a regular coffee. I paid quickly, itching for my cup of heaven. The cashier gave me our change and we grabbed our cups so fast that the movement was a blur. Our parents were waiting for us at the deli, getting some breakfast. We were on a red-eye flight that took off from Miami at 4:00 am, and they didn't give us any food, so we were all hungry and tired.

"Amanda!" we heard a voice squeal. I covered my ears as if it would block out the squeals. I saw Aubrey Moon running towards my sister. "Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" Lucky for the rest of us, she decided to say that in a normal voice. The two of them went over to a table to catch up with each other.

"Ashley!" I heard an even higher pitched squeal. I yelped and dropped my coffee. I looked over to see Abby Moon and Ashley hugging. You would think that the two best friends hadn't seen each other in a year. Oh, wait- they hadn't. I shot a death glare in their direction. Hadn't anyone ever told Abby to NEVER mess with a girl's coffee. I got up and went to get another one. As I stalked off I heard Abby ask behind me, "Isn't she going to clean that up?" I'm telling you, if looks could kill…

"I'd like another Iced Hazelnut Mocha, please," I said to the guy behind the counter. I pulled out my phone and noticed a text message from Trish. Just as I was about to open it, the barista came back with my coffee. I tried to pay him, but he wouldn't let me.

"It's on the house," he smiled at me, "I saw what happened with Shortstack over there. Girl's got one heck of a scream." I laughed as he handed me my receipt. Suddenly. I felt a pair of arms were around my waist. I almost went into combat mode, but I stopped myself.

"Hey, can you describe whoever is holding onto me?" I asked the barista. He nodded, eyes wide.

"Ummm…tall, blonde, brown eyes."

"Does he look like a kid stuck in a teenager's body?" The barista nodded and gave my mystery man an apologetic look. I laughed, "Hey, Austin." I felt his arms tighten around my waist. Austin Moon was the oldest of the three Moon kids, and was the same age as me. "You can let go of me now." He let go of me and I immediately missed the warmth of his arms wrapped around me.

"Hey," he gave me a million dollar smile, "Come on, I want you to meet someone." He grabbed my hand. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, reminding myself that it was just so that we wouldn't get separated. He pulled me towards an oddly familiar looking girl sitting at one of the booths in Starbucks. "Ally, meet my girlfriend, Cassidee Pope."

**Thanks for reading! Please review telling me what you thought and whether or not I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

My jaw dropped, "Cassidy…Pope?" She smiled evilly at me.

"Hi. It's Ally, right?" She extended her hand, "It's so nice to finally meet you. Austin's told me so much about you." I decided to go along with her little game, but only because I didn't want to hurt Austin.

"You, too," I plastered a fake smile on my face and shook her hand. The three of us sat down at a booth. Austin and Cassidy were on one side, and I was on the other. WE all sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So, Ally, Austin tells me that you can write songs?" I nodded, "Well, can I hear one?" She sounded sickeningly sweet.

"Babe, I already told you that she has stage fright. She shouldn't though-she's amazing," Austin piped up, smiling at me. His compliment was so sweet-but then he dropped the bomb, "Cassidy's coming to the Great Wolf Lodge with us."

"SHE WHAT!" I shrieked. I saw Austin wince in pain. The entire shop turned to look at us. My cheeks turned bright red. I could practically hear Cassidy smirking at me.

Finally an older man spoke up, "Trouble in paradise?" I felt my cheeks getting even redder, if that was humanly possible. I got an amazing idea.

I decided to put my acting skills to use, "You could call it that," I said, getting teary-eyed, "I got up at two am to catch a plane to come see him, and when I get here, I find out that he's been cheating on me with _that_!" I spat the last word and pointed to Cassidy. By now almost the whole store was glaring at Austin. "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore!" I ran off in tears. As soon as I was a safe distance away, I broke down laughing.

"Ally!" The she-devil came marching up to me, "You'd better watch you back. I know where you'll be sleeping." I rolled my eyes at how dramatic she was being and watched her stalk off to mine and Austin's families.

"Ally! That was awesome!" Austin picked me up and spun me around, "I didn't know you could act like that!" He seemed awfully happy for someone who was just embarrassed in front of, like, fifty people. Suddenly, my feet were off of the floor again.

"Austin!" I shrieked and wrapped my arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life. He had picked me up bridal style and was carrying me towards our families. Sarah came running towards us and attacked Griffin with a hug, causing him to drop me. "Ouch!" I muttered. I picked myself up off of the ground and my sisters came to help me. Austin was too busy sucking Cassidy's face to notice me.

"Oh, just get a room already!" I groaned. Cassidy detached herself from Austin and marched up to me. She grabbed my arm, pulling me away. _Dang! She's got a strong grip! _She dug her fingernails into my arm.

"Stay away from him. I mean it," she warned. Her fingernails were still digging into my arm, causing me to bleed. I forced myself to ignore the pain that had spread through my upper arm.

"Aww…" I mocked her, "Someone's feeling a little jealous aren't they?" I asked in my best baby voice. At this, she dug her fingernails into my shoulders. _That's gonna leave a mark._ "Whatever," I wrenched my arm out of her grasp and walked away, leaving her gaping after me.

Later that afternoon, I inspected the bruises that had bloomed on my arm. I cleaned out the cuts and bandaged some of the more severe ones. Then I showered, taking extra caution not to get any soap or shampoo in the wounds.

We were going to dinner, so I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, despite the fact that it was 75 degrees outside. I pulled on a pair of black and silver flip-flops. For my jewelry, I wore my evil eye necklace and a pair of silver hoop earrings. I then proceeded to cover the bruises on my shoulder-they weren't covered by the shirt-with concealer.

At the restaurant, I sat on one side of the booth. Austin sat to my left. Cassidy sat to his left, clinging to his arm. All of our siblings sat on the other side of the booth. The adults sat at a different table.

"So you were kidding, right," I looked at Austin, "When you said that Cassidy was coming to Great Wolf lodge with us?" I hoped to God that he'd say that he was just messing with me. Sadly that wasn't the case.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p', "She's even staying in the same room as us." I groaned inwardly. Austin gave me a funny look. Ok, maybe that wasn't as inward as I thought. "Anyways…Isn't it awesome that my two favorite girls will be there?" He nudged my injured arm, causing me to yelp.

"Ow!" I shrieked. The entire restaurant fell silent. For the second time that day, everyone's attention was on me. I hate being in the spotlight. I rubbed my injured shoulder, the sweat on my palms causing the makeup to come off.

Austin's eyes widened at the sight of the cuts and bruises, "Ally, who did this to you?" His voice was shaky. Everyone's eyes were on me. I did the only thing I could think of. I got the heck outta there.

**And chapter 2 is done! Please review telling me what you think of my writing. I don't own anything but the plot.**

**I'm looking into doing an Auslly collab fic with someone. Let me know if you're interested. I do have a few rules, though.**

**I will not write anything rated M unless for violence, maybe not even then.**

**I do not cuss. Do not.**

**So, those are my only rules. Let me know if you're interested. I don't expect any answers anytime soon and I don't expect to start immediately, so just write in the reviews if you're interested. You won't be committing to anything just by saying that you may be interested and you can back out at any point. **

**-Haylee**


	3. Chapter 3 Preview

_**This is just a preview of the next chapter. I'm working on it, but it's taking longer than expected. Hopefully, I'll have it up within the next week.**_

_I ran around to the back of the restaurant, where I pulled my sleeve down to check the bruises. I noticed that they had gotten darker. I started muttering some things about Cassidy that I'm not going to retell. But they were bad. I paced back and forth for about twenty minutes before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I tried to scream, but a hand covered my mouth. I thrashed around, trying to escape from the restraints. _

"_It's just me," I recognized Austin's voice, and thrashed around harder. He was going to ask questions. Well, he could ask as many was he wanted, but he wasn't gonna get any answers. _

"_You really need to quit doing that," I said, trying to change the subject, "What if Cassidy sees?"_


	4. Chapter 3

I ran around to the back of the restaurant, where I pulled my sleeve down to check the bruises. I noticed that they had gotten darker. I started muttering some things about Cassidy that I'm not going to retell. But they were bad. I paced back and forth for about twenty minutes before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I tried to scream, but a hand covered my mouth. I thrashed around, trying to escape from the restraints.

"It's just me," I recognized Austin's voice, and thrashed around harder. He was going to ask questions. Well, he could ask as many was he wanted, but he wasn't gonna get any answers.

"You really need to quit doing that," I said, trying to change the subject, "What if Cassidy sees?"

"Don't try and change the subject," He turns me around in his arms so that he's looking into my eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"Cassidy," I told him. His eyes grew wide and he let go of me.

"I can't believe this,"

"Austin-"

"You don't want her to come to Great Wolf Lodge with us, so now you're making stuff up about her! What is your problem?"

"My problem?! You know what, screw you!" I ran back around and into the restaurant. I sat back down at our table, ignoring the stares that I got along the way. I gave everyone at my table a look that said that I didn't want to talk about it. After a few minutes, Austin came in. I looked down at my fries, refusing to make eye contact with him. The rest of dinner went by in silence. Not even Cassidy spoke, and that girl never shuts up!

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" I asked when we had gotten home from dinner. Cassidy had already gone home.

"Amanda is with Aubrey. Ashley is with Abby. You're parents are in the guest room. And…you're with Austin," Mimi told me.

My reaction was as expected, "What?! No way!" I turned to my parents, hoping that they'd change their mind, "You're really gonna let me share with a guy?" I could feel Austin's gaze on me, watching everything play out.

Mom and Dad nodded. "Yes. But there are some rules. No locking the door. And you can't both be in there when one of you is showering or changing," my mom said. I gave her my 'no duh' look. They all looked at me expectantly. I groaned and trudged up to Austin's-I mean _our_-room. Austin trailed behind me.

I set my bag down and turned to Austin, "So where's my bed?" He pointed to the queen sized bed that sat in the middle of the room. My eyes narrowed, "Where's your bed?" He pointed to the same bed. "What?!" I screeched and watched as he winced.

"Geez, Alls. I'd kinda like to keep my hearing for at least a few more years. So if you could, like, not do that…" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever. I'm changing, so get out," I said as I pushed him out of the door, then promptly slammed it in his face. I put on my pajamas, which were gray short-shorts and a black tank top. I pulled on my neon pink hoodie.**(1)** Austin's eyes widened when I opened the door. "I'm going to Aubrey's room so you can get changed," I told him, already on my way down the hall. I got bored while I was hanging out with Amanda and Aubrey, so I pulled on my flip flops and headed out back.

The cool breeze brought goosebumps to my arms. I went and got on the trampoline. I jumped and flipped, laughing the entire time. I must have been a lot louder than I thought, because I heard someone come outside. I ignored it and did a backflip.

"I can do that, but better," I heard him say. I felt the trampoline dip as he got on. The person picked me up and dropped me back on to the trampoline. "Wow. You're even lighter than you were this morning."

"Austin!" I pushed him back down onto the trampoline and tried to get off before he got back up. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back onto the trampoline. This time he picked me up bridal style and jumped with my in his arms. "Stop it!" I smacked his chest. He dropped me and I dashed inside, only to be met by Cassidy. "Didn't you leave?"

"I forgot my purse, but that's not the point. We need to talk," she said to me through gritted teeth. I didn't even get to respond before she was dragging me into the kitchen, injuring my hurt arm even further. "I thought you agreed to stay away from him," she started, glaring at me, "So imagine my surprise when I find you in his arms, laughing and having all sorts of fun!" I just gave her a 'what the fudge' look.

I wrenched my arm from her grasp, "Whatever. I need to go pack for Great Wolf Lodge." I marched up the stairs and straight into Amanda. "Mandi, were you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe," she squeaked. "I see you have a problem with Cassidy. I may be able to help with that." She grinned maliciously.

"No!" I shouted, surprising myself, "There will be no 'accidents'!" I put air quotes around the word 'accidents'. Mandi's smile faltered, then reappeared. She just kept on giving me that evil look, backing into Aubrey's room. "I mean it!" I called after her.

After I finished packing, I went to bed, considering it was midnight. Austin must have made the same idea, because he came in a few minutes later. "Ok. Ground rules. No physical contact. If you touch me in any way, I have every right to literally kick you out of the bed." He began to protest, but I cut him off, "And no hogging the blankets. That's all I've got." With that said, I climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Alls," I heard him say.

"Goodnight, Aus," I mumbled back, right before sleep took me over.

**And chapter 3 is done! Sorry it took so long, but I haven't had much time to write. Review and let me know what you thought.**

**The outfit is on my polyvore (along with a bunch of others) cgi/set?id=115353057 If that link doesn't work, it's also on my page. The outfit is called "Ally's Pajamas" (I think)**


End file.
